1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor module.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet demand for light, thin, short, and small electronic devices, research is being conducted into a package-on-package (PoP). PoP refers to a package that may enhance integration density by stacking a same type or different types of semiconductor packages and reducing a horizontal mounting area.